familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Warren, Connecticut
Warren is a town in Litchfield County, Connecticut, United States. The population was 1,461 at the 2010 census. The town was named for Revolutionary War General Joseph Warren. On July 1, 2006 businessman Joseph Cicio placed most of Warren's commercial district on eBay for $5,000,000. eBay: Warren, CT. Town Center. Commercial. Residential. Land. (item 110003719889 end time Jul-30-06 11:21:21 PDT) Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of 27.6 square miles (71.4 km²), of which, 26.3 square miles (68.1 km²) of it is land and 1.2 square miles (3.2 km²) of it (4.54%) is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 1,254 people, 497 households, and 353 families residing in the town. The population density was 47.7 people per square mile (18.4/km²). There were 650 housing units at an average density of 24.7 per square mile (9.5/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 97.93% White, 0.16% African American, 0.32% Native American, 0.80% Asian, 0.08% from other races, and 0.72% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.24% of the population. There were 497 households out of which 29.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 63.6% were married couples living together, 5.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.8% were non-families. 21.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.52 and the average family size was 2.97. In the town the population was spread out with 22.6% under the age of 18, 5.1% from 18 to 24, 28.3% from 25 to 44, 29.0% from 45 to 64, and 14.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 106.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 105.1 males. The median income for a household in the town was $62,798, and the median income for a family was $66,563. Males had a median income of $50,469 versus $35,250 for females. The per capita income for the town was $36,801. About 2.8% of families and 3.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.3% of those under age 18 and 2.1% of those age 65 or over. Transportation Route 45 is the main north-south highway while Route 341 is the main east-west highway in the town. Notable locations * Warren Congregational Church - built in 1818 and added to the National Register of Historic Places in 1991. Notable people * Lorenzo Carter (1767–1814), the first settler of Ohio, was born in Warren. * Warren is the birthplace of Charles Finney. * Director Miloš Forman lives in Warren with his wife, Martina Forman, an author. * Morton Gottlieb (1921–2009), theatrical and film producer was a resident. * Painter Cleve Gray lived there until his death. * Writer Francine du Plessix Gray resides there. * Writer Phillip Roth maintains a house in Warren. * Portrait artist Herbert Abrams lived in Warren. References External links *Warren's town website *Warren Land Trust *Northwest Connecticut Arts Council *Northwest Connecticut Convention and Visitors Bureau *Northwestern Connecticut Community College in Winsted Category:Towns in Litchfield County, Connecticut Category:Warren, Connecticut Category:Towns in the New York metropolitan area Category:Towns in Connecticut